


Please

by sanashi27



Category: The Witch's House
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Mentions of Violence, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: She's been asking me favors lately.And I couldn't say 'no'.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a fun monthly story writing prompt at one of the groups I'm in at Chibi-Kingdom.
> 
> Prompt: Brainwash (Although I used it the loosest way possible).
> 
> This is short and probably isn't written well cause I wrote this all tonight and I needed sleep. It's also why it's not as descriptive as everything else I wrote. Sorry!

"Would you do it for me, please?"

Ellen asked me in a sickeningly sweet voice. It was a simple request: _'Please do my homework for me?'_. I'm tired. I did mine but she didn't do hers and now she's asking for help but then again, it's just homework, right? No harm in doing it. And it's for a friend.

So I grab the notebook and pen she's handing in front of me and start answering questions.

 

* * *

 

"Viola, would you do this for me please?"

She says, pointing at the grassy lawn that needed to be mowed. She called me and said to come over just to ask me to do her chores - are you serious? But it's just chores and maybe she's busy or tired. Nothing wrong with helping a friend out, right?

So I take the lawn mower out from their shed at the back and started mowing. Ellen gives me delicious sweets to eat afterwards as thanks for the hard work so I guess it was all good.

 

* * *

 

"Please do it for me, Viola?"

She whispers as she points towards one of my classmate's bag - it was lunch time and the owner was out. _'Steal his wallet. It's for a prank!'_ she says but I'm not comfortable with that. Stealing is wrong and I could get in trouble. She said she'd return it later but I'm not so sure. She continues to plead to me, poking my elbow and then pointing towards the bag again. It's just for a prank and she'd give it back, right? Plus I could get her to stop--

So I take out my classmates wallet when no one was looking and gives it to her.

The next day I find out he still hadn't gotten it back and Ellen refused to answer what she did with the wallet afterwards.

 

* * *

 

"Do it for me, pretty please?"

I don't want to. She lied to me before after all. This time she's asking me to break the mirrors in one of the restrooms at school. Is she crazy? Why would she ask me to do that? More importantly, why should I?

She never gave me an answer as to why but she told me that if I don't do it, she'd do it herself and she might get hurt and it's gonna be my fault. And that if she's my friend, I wouldn't let that happen and help her.

It's stupid. It's bad.

_'But were friends!'_ she says again. I look at her pleading face and somehow felt compelled to do it. And not understanding what I was thinking that moment, I grab the wooden bat she held out to me and swung.

 

* * *

 

"You can do it, can't you? Please?"

...?

No.

I stare at the poor creature in front of me. The little white rabbit seemed uneasy and it's shaking. Does it know what Ellen was asking me to do to him?

_'Cut it's throat.'_ she said. For what reason? I don't know but the strange, twisted smile on her face tells me this isn't for any good reason.

I don't want to do it.

This is sick.

No!

"Come on! We're friends, right? Please~"

I wanted to protest - what does that have to do with this? The the heck are you thinking? Why would I do it? No!

But I found myself unable to speak. I look towards her and sees her smiling at me, tilting her head and gesturing towards the rabbit in the cage.

Her smile widened and my hands reach for the cutter and the cage. I can feel myself shaking and my face is starting to wet from the tears falling from my eyes.

I want to stop. Please, I don't want to do this. Please don't make me do this!

Please.

But my plea did nothing as I continued to do the deed staining my trembling hands and clothes crimson red.

_I'm sorry-_

_I'm sorry-_

_I'm sorry-_

_I'm so, so sorry._

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times I washed my hands, I couldn't get the color of blood off of my mind. In my eyes, I'm still covered in blood.

_I feel sick._

I hate it.

I hate myself.

What the hell?!

I try to act like everything's fine. My dad is getting worried but can't tell him anything. What do I even say? How do I even say it?

It feels like I'm in a nightmare.

I _don't_ want to see Ellen anymore. I can't be her friend anymore. I _don't_ want to do whatever she asks of me anymore. I can't take it anymore.

So I started to avoid her as best I could.

I ignored her calls. I take other routes to school and don't walk with her anymore. I ignored her in school and eat by myself on lunch breaks.

But she kept trying.

And trying.

And trying.

And the day she didn't go to school, I find her in the last place I wish I would see her.

_In my room. Sitting on my bed._

 

* * *

 

"Hey Vi-o-la~!"

No.

"I got a favor to ask."

No.

"You know, my mom left us a few years ago. She got tired of taking care of me because I was weak and sick. She gave up on me."

I shouldn't listen to her, but I'm frozen where I stand. I want to cover my ears. I don't want to listen to her.

"She loves someone else now. She doesn't love me and she doesn't love dad. I hated her, you know?"

I know. She had told me those before but why is she telling me again now?

"Dad is all I had left but he loves mom and he hates me and now he's gone, too."

Gone? What does she mean by gone? Did he leave or...

"Terrible, isn't it? But you know..." she pauses for a second before a smile sppared on her face "Your dad is sooo nice! He let me inside earlier when I was looking for you and gave me delicious food and let me watch tv and... he's way nicer than my dad."

My heartbeat pounded faster. I have a feeling I know what's going to come next and I don't want it to happen. I won't!

"I wish he was my dad instead."

I wanted to scream at her _'No!'_. I wanted to tell her I don't want to. I wanted to make her go away. Because for some reason, I know that if she said those words then it's all over.

"You're so lucky, Viola! You're healthy, you're pretty, you have so many friends and you have a really nice dad. I wish I was you instead."

She stands up from my bed and walks over to me. The smile she has on is still sweet and child-like that it felt more unnerving. She stands on her tiptoes as she whispers in my ears "Would you give them to me, please?"

I don't want to! I don't-

"Of course."

And everything went black.

 

* * *

 

_It's been a year since I first met Ellen._

_I had found her wandering the school hallways alone one day and decided to talk to her. She was nice but lonely and said she had just come to school for the first time as she had been homeschooled all these years. Having no other friends, I decided to be her first and as time passed, seemingly only friend._

"You're really nice. Viola, would you be my friend?"

_With her hand outstretched, those were the words she said to me after the first day we hung out together. I accepted and shoom her hand. It felt strange but I dismissed the weird feeling I got._

_She was a strange girl but I chalked it up to her spending a lot of time by herself as she had never gone to school before. She also told me she was sickly and had been bedridden for a while as well._

_When her mom left them, she started doing the chores and cooking. She likes making sweets and she always shared them with me which I thought was nice. She even made them for me whenever I visited their house. I knew her mom was missing but I haven't seen her dad even once. She said he's busy with work and I accepted that reason without question._

_I always walked to school with her and we walk separately to our classes as our grade levels were different. I've never been to her class as she always visits mine instead. I've never met any of her classmates or ever saw her in her class. I still don't know which class she is on. I should've asked._

_I really should've asked things. I really should've tried finding out more about her. It was strange - everything was strange._

_Now that I thought about it, she had been asking me some odd requests before - little things like telling her stories or retrieving something for her or hanging out with her whenever she felt like it. Things I somehow couldn't say 'no' to. I never really thought much about them as they weren't that big of a deal._

_I was wrong and it's too late for me to realize it._

 

* * *

 

When I came to, I felt weak and in pain and is lying on the floor of a room which isn't my own but I'm familiar with. I've been here before a number of times that I can recognize the scant amount of furniture in it. I turn to my right and my eyes widened in surprise as I see the person sitting on the bed watching at me.

It was myself. Or rather, someone who looks exactly like me.

"Good evening, Viola! How do you feel?"

It can't be right? That can't be me. But she looks like me and sounds like me. Why?

I wanted to scream. I wanted to ask questions but i couldn't speak - my throat hurts. In fact, everything hurts so much I can't even move. I couldn't even feel my legs.

"You must be feeling tired and weak right now. I'm sorry, Viola. My body just isn't as good as yours to begin with and with everything else I did it would never get better."

"Huh?" _'My body'_?

What is she talking about? It couldn't be, right?

She got up and took out a small mirror from inside a drawer and placed it in front of me. There on the mirror staring back at me is Ellen whose face contorted to that of fear, pain and confusion reflecting my own emotions. I inspected my own body and to my horror realized what she was saying is true.

The body I have right now is hers and she now has mine.

"Gih- i- ah-" I said weakly. Why is my current body in so much pain? What did she do?

"You know, I didn't actually think it'd work." she started to say as she walked arouind me in cricles "You've seen this place - where I live I mean. This neighborhood... it's not the same as yours. The people here are poor and no matter what, i know I'd never be happy here. I didn't want to be miserable anymore and someone helped me grant my wish."

She placed a finger on her lips "Who that is is a secret, though! But he told me how I'd get it. he gave me strength to move - I'm still weak and sickly but I was strong enough to move around to do what I had to. I went to your school where I know a lot of happier, healthier kids are - where there are people whose lives I wish I had instead."

"There" she said, sitting down to face me "I met you. You were so nice to me - so nice I was able to get you to sign a contract with me."

"Agh- ack-" I tried to ask 'What contract?' but my voice couldn't even for a single word due to the pain.

"If I can get you to switch bodies with me then I can live your life and finally be happy! But I know it wouldn't be easy and I needed to know more about you first so I cast a spell that would make you unable to say 'no' to me. At first I asked little things and the more I used it on you, the more stronger it got until I can make you do even the worse things witrhout you being able to do anything about it."

I glared at her throught the pain. I'm starting to understand what she meant - I had figured it out earlier but it's now too late.

"And with that, I got to know more about you: about your home, about your friends, about your family. You're so lucky, Viola! Your life is perfect... just the way I wanted my life to be."

"Sorry it had to be this way but I know you would say no under normal circumstances and i had to make sure." she placed a finger on my face as she caressed it "I wouldn't miss that body at all. I know it's painful but it'll be over soon. It'll go away just as you would."

"gh-" I let out several coughs. I couldn't even try saying anything anymore. My body gets weaker and my eyes are starting to blur. I can feel my life slipping away. The pain is starting to lessen but that might just be because I'm starting to feel numb. I'm starting to feel sleepy. I'm trying to hold on but it's getting harder and harder as the moment passed.

"Goodbye, Viola. Don't worry, I'll make sure to live this life as much as I could."

I tried to move my hand to reach out to her but I couldn't. I watched helplessly as she left the room in my body and closed the door. I can feel myself crying as everything started to fade. I think of all the things I'm going to miss, all of the things I regret and everything I'm leaving behind. I hope she doesn't do anything to hurt my dad. Would he notice that it's not me coming back home anymore? I'm slowly becoming too weak to think. It hurts inside, too.

In the end the body I'm in succumbed to sleep and in a few seconds, I'd never wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad? This is the first time, I think, that I wrote something in first person so I suck at it. :P


End file.
